Forever is a Promise
by whiteswan
Summary: After an extremely close call on a mission, Ken and Jun reassure each other in the most intimate way. A promise is made. One Shot


Forever is a Promise

Disclaimer: If I owned them, something like this would have at least been strongly hinted at on-screen a _long_ time ago.

A/N: This is a heavily edited version of my first attempt at a lemon, written about a year ago. Due to recent increased enforcement/stricter interpretation of the site's content guidelines, the full version will be posted elsewhere. I will post a link in my profile for those who are interested (and over 18!) For those who read either version, you can thank GoldAngel for the fact that I'm posting it at all! Her encouragement is the only reason that this is allowed to see the light of day.

Ken unlocked the door to the shack and held it open, allowing Jun to go ahead of him into his small home. She glanced around the interior as he latched the door and could easily recognize the signs of his rapid departure in response to the latest emergency scramble. With the thought of the scramble, her mind began to wander back to their mission and the close call they'd had that day. Her shoulders tensed at the thought momentarily before relaxing as a pair of strong hands stroked them gently, just before arms slid around her waist, pulling her back to lean against her Commander. She gladly complied, fitting her body against his, taking comfort in his solid presence behind her. Just like always. She could feel the tension in him and knew that his thoughts were going in the same direction hers had been before his touch had distracted her. While she searched her mind for the right words to reassure them both, he tightened his arms around her and brushed a light kiss against her hair. Her own arms came up to cover his briefly before she turned in his embrace and laid a gentle hand against his cheek, "Are you alright?"

Ken smiled down at her, she knew him so well. "Why do you ask?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You can't fool me Ken. I ask because we had a tough mission and I can feel how tense you are."

He kissed her palm and drew her against him, "You know me too well. I'll be fine, it's just post mission nerves, because of the close call we had. You know how I hate having to use the Hinotori. But I know where the others are and I have you right here where I know you're safe. As long as I know that, everything's alright."

Jun brushed her lips softly against his mouth and whispered, "I'm right here, Ken. I'm not going anywhere." He bent his head and returned the kiss, holding her close as if to reassure himself of that fact. She leaned against him, hands at the back of his neck, fingers threading through his hair. He slid one hand from her waist and stroked up and down her back, gently caressing the muscles through her t-shirt.

They separated minutely, catching their breath. Ken looked into her eyes, sky blue meeting jade green and it hit him again just how close he's come to losing her that day, close even by their standards. He pulled her back to him, loving the way she molded against him, and held her tight. Her arms slipped around his waist, hands running over his back and shoulders, soothing and reassuring both of them with the reality that they were together and alive. As he held her close, Ken could feel how his body reacted to having hers in such close proximity, the primitive emotion of repressed fear giving way to another, one that caused the white jeans of his uniform to grow almost painfully tight.

Jun sensed the change as well and as always, the knowledge that she could do that to him brought a faint blush to her cheeks, even as her own body responded in kind. Ken caught the flush and smiled, he loved it when she did that; even after the two months they'd been together like this, she could still be shy at times. Jun saw him smile and had to repress a shudder at how close she'd come today to never seeing that smile again. She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered into the crook of his neck, "I don't want you to leave me; I couldn't stand to lose you."

Ken stroked her hair and lifted her face to his, one hand gently cupping her chin, "I promise koishii, I'm not going anywhere. No matter what happens, I'll always come back to you." He bent his head to capture her lips in a hard kiss, sealing his vow, before suddenly scooping her up off her feet and into his arms. She clung to him, curling up against his chest as he carried her up to his room. Kicking the door shut behind them, he set her back on her feet, only to pull her into another hunger filled kiss. Her lips softened under his, allowing him access to her mouth, his tongue tangling with hers while one hand wandered down from where it had been resting against the back of her neck to gently cup her breast through her shirt. Jun gasped into his mouth and arched towards his hand, pressing herself more firmly against him as the sensations his touch caused shot through her.

Ken groaned in the back of his throat as their hips met and reached down to yank the hem of her shirt from the waistband of her jeans, his hands immediately disappearing under the soft fabric. Jun tore her mouth from his momentarily to pull the shirt over her head and toss it aside, not really noticing or caring where it landed while Ken reached around and used one hand to unclasp her bra and pull it from her. His other arm wrapped around her hips to keep them pressed to his as he admired what had just been revealed to his eyes. He guided her back the few steps to the bed and followed her down to the cool sheets, one forearm supporting his weight above her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, keeping him close enough for her lips to press against his once more even as he tugged at her belt, loosening the tough leather strap from around her hips and releasing the catch on her jeans.

Jun's hands ran over his back, her nails digging into the fabric of his shirt as he skimmed a hand lightly down her rib cage before wrapping around her waist to press her up against him. His mouth moved slowly over her face, abandoning her lips to brush against her eyes and cheeks then nipping lightly at her ear before kissing a path down her throat and collarbone; soft nips, small suckling kisses that could leave the slightest of bruises, long light strokes of his tongue, she never knew what was coming next.

As he began to trace the line of her collarbone with soft strokes, Jun's hands finally managed to free his shirt from his jeans and sweep underneath. Light caresses, soft as a swan's feather, traced over his chest, outlining the heavy muscles that the red fabric concealed from her view. The fingers of one hand emerged after a few heart pounding moments, only to tangle once more in the thick fall of mahogany hair at the back of his neck while the other danced wickedly lower to tease at the waist of his jeans….

_KenJunKenJunKenJunKenJunKenJ unKenJu KenJunKenJunKenJunKenJunKenJ unKenJun _

After the initial rush faded, Ken rested his forehead against her as they both tried to catch their breaths. He slipped his arms around her and rolled them both gently to their sides, their bodies still connected as he held her and stroked her hair.

Jun snuggled into him and rested her head in the crook of his shoulder, brushing her lips against his skin. Ken smiled into her hair, "Junnie, you ok?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Hai. I'm fine. What about you?"

He brushed a kiss over her hair, "You wear me out koibito, but I love you anyways."

"I love you too."

Ken reluctantly allowed himself to slip from her body and she frowned slightly in response to the loss of him, making him smile. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, "Rest now koishii, it's been a long day."

Jun wrapped an arm around his waist as she made herself comfortable against him, "You need to rest as well."

Ken chuckled softly, "Love, I couldn't move if I wanted to. I'm not going anywhere."

He felt her nod against him as she murmured, "Ken, aishiteru."

"Aishiteru Junnie," Ken felt her breathing soften into the slow pattern of sleep. He cradled her close to him, shielding her from anything that dare try to harm her and soon joined her in sleep. Tomorrow, with its dangers and demands, with the roles of Commander and subordinate and the fights of the Gatchaman, would come soon enough. For once, if only for a short time, both Ken and Jun were at peace with their world.

The End


End file.
